


green is definitely not the warmest colour

by jennie_writes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, everyone wants jennie, jisoo is the mom, squint and maybe you'll find bangpink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennie_writes/pseuds/jennie_writes
Summary: Damn Jennie and her stupid good looks and her stupid ability to make people fall in love with her.orchaeyoung gets jealous and it's kinda chaotic
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a request I got on my tumblr

_Red._

That’s what Chaeyoung sees when her eyes catch BTS’s V gently laying his hand on Jennie’s shoulder as they shared a hearty laugh over _something._

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes subtly. At least she thought it was subtle. But the woman standing in front of her raises her eyebrow as she catches Chaeyoung’s odd reaction. The woman’s eyes follow Chaeyoung’s line of sight, curious as to what prompted Chaeyoung to react so aggressively. Her gaze finally settles on Jennie & V talking amicably in the corner, away from the hustling & bustling of the backstage crew of the award show.

Realisation dawns on her. _Ah, jealousy._

_“_ Rosé?” The woman gently nudges Chaeyoung out of her green haze.

“Huh?” Chaeyoung abruptly snaps out of her daze. She suddenly remembers where she was. Chaeyoung ducks her head shyly as she quickly stammers out an apology, her blush already creeping up her neck. “Irene _-unnie_ , I wasn’t-“

Irene only chuckles.

“It’s okay, Rosé.” Irene assures a panicked Chaeyoung. “I wasn’t aware that you were attracted to Taehyung.”Chaeyoung thinks that Irene sounds almost disappointed. Maybe Chaeyoung’s ears were playing tricks on her.

Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion.

_Taehyung? Who in the world-_ **_ahhhhhh_ ** _._

Chaeyoung only giggles in response as her brain finally made sense of what Irene said. She grudgingly admits that Taehyung was a handsome man, she has functioning eyes. But her heart always belonged to a special woman in her life. Said woman who was currently giggling at whatever the _fuck_ Taehyung was saying to her. Chaeyoung’s eyes narrowed as she observes their interaction.

Park Chaeyoung has never been an aggressive person, per se. Chaeyoung would never even hurt a goddamn _fly._ But right now, at this moment, there was nothing Chaeyoung wouldn’t give just to wrap her hands around Taehyung’s pretty little _neck_ and-

Chaeyoung shakes her head and returns her attention back to Irene. She attempts to smile but it probably looks more like a grimace than anything.

“V sunbaenim is…. _attractive. Sure.”_ Chaeyoung mentally cringes at her admission. She can feel her blush slowly creeping up her face again. “But it’s not what you think, unnie.”

Irene only smiles softly at Chaeyoung.She steers the conversation to another subject to spare the younger girl from further embarrassment. “As I was saying, we should get lunch together one day.”

It seems like today is the day Chaeyoung’s face will remain flushed red because she can’t help but furiously blush as she stares incredulously at Irene.Is the universe fucking with her or did her _very_ attractive sunbae essentially just asked her out?

Irene must’ve seen the utter confusion on Chaeyoung’s face and taken it as a rejection because she quickly tries to fix the situation. “I mean, only if-“

“Oh, well. I’d have to check with my-“ Chaeyoung interjects.

Before she could finish her sentence, Chaeyoung was cut off by her manager tapping her on her shoulders.

“The show is almost starting. We have to get you to your seat with the other girls.”

Chaeyoung nods at her manager and turns to shoot Irene an apologetic smile.

“I’m really sorry, unnie, but I have to go” Chaeyoung bows respectfully as she turns to make her way to her assigned seat, leaving behind a disappointed Irene.

Before she could leave the backstage area, Chaeyoung feels warm fingertips brush against her hand. Chaeyoung knows exactly who it was without having to look. She just silently unfurls her fingers and lets the stranger slip their hand into hers.

Without thinking, Chaeyoung brings the stranger’s hand up to her lips and presses a soft kiss on the back of the stranger’s hand, her thumb slowly rubbing small circles on the smooth skin as she lowers their clasped hands.

Jennie gasps lightly and turns to look at Chaeyoung. She was surprised at Chaeyoung’s boldness, especially in a public setting like this, with all their peers surrounding them. In all their years or friendship and even in the last few months of officially dating, Chaeyoung has never been the one to initiate public displays of affection. Sure, Chaeyoung engages in the typical “love fest” on stage, occasionally blowing Jennie, Lisa and Jisoo kisses and "shooting" hearts at them. But Jennie knows that those were simply meant as “fan service”. Chaeyoung much rather preferred to show Jennie just how much she loved her in a much more private setting, where she was free to shower Jennie with as much physical affection as she wants to.

Jennie tilts her head curiously as she stares up at the younger girl. Chaeyoung only looks forward, a small smile playing at her lips as she carefully guides the two of them back to their seats.

What they didn’t notice was Irene staring at them, an understanding look on her face.

* * *

“Jennie-ssi?”

Jennie & Chaeyoung’s conversation was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. The pair simultaneously turn to face the stranger standing over them.

They were only halfway through the award show and already, Chaeyoung is ready to go home and just lay in bed, preferably with a very soft & warm Jennie next to her. Fortunately, they had a small broadcasting break as everyone gets ready for the second half of the show. Jennie & Chaeyoung decided to stay in their seats while Lisa left to get some refreshments and mingle around with the other idols. Jisoo was currently engaged in what looks like a pretty intense conversation with Red Velvet’s Seulgi about something that probably didn’t warrant the serious tones and flailing arms from the two women, Chaeyoung is sure.

Focusing on the stranger, the _beautiful_ stranger, towering over her and Jennie, Chaeyoung finally recognises the stranger as Sunmi. Chaeyoung doesn’t realise that she had been staring at Sunmi without saying anything until Jennie elbows her in the ribs and gives her a sharp look.

Chaeyoung snaps out of her stupor and the both of them abruptly stand up to greet their sunbae.

“Sunmi-sunbaenim, it’s nice to meet you” Jennie bows deeply, Chaeyoung just right behind her.

As the pair straighten up again, Chaeyoung _swears_ she sees a blush faintly dusting Sunmi’s cheeks when Jennie focuses her entire attention on the taller woman.

Chaeyoung mentally groans. _Oh, fuck. Not again._ The little situation with BTS’s V almost slips her mind. _Almost._

Damn Jennie and her _stupid_ good looks and her _stupid_ ability to make people fall in love with her.

Chaeyoung nearly misses Jennie and Sunmi’s conversation entirely as she was busy having an internal battle with herself when something Sunmi said catches her attention.

_Wait, what?_

It took Chaeyoung a few seconds to realise that she didn’t actually say that in her head, but rather out loud. Much to the amusement of Jennie, not so much herself.

Sunmi winces at Chaeyoung’s question but quickly regains her composure and she repeats what she said to Jennie.

“Um, like I said, do you want to go out for dinner sometime? With me? On a date maybe?” Sunmi turns to face Jennie fully, gaining a little bit of the confidence she lost somewhere along the way.

“I would actually l- _oh.”_ Jennie yelps. _What in the hell? Why the hell is Chaeyoung’s arm suddenly around her waist?_

She turns to look at Chaeyoung for an explanation but she was only met with Chaeyoung’s smug expression as her arm tightens its grip around Jennie’s waist.

Chaeyoung pulls Jennie flush against her side and raises an eyebrow at Sunmi, almost challengingly.

Sunmi’s eyes travel down to see Chaeyoung’s arm tightly wrapped around Jennie and her eyes dramatically widen as realisation dawns on her. “ _Oh my god,_ I am so _sorry._ I had _no idea-“_

Jennie quickly cuts her off with an apologetic smile before Sunmi could further embarrass herself. She felt bad for her sunbae. She was just as surprised as Sunmi at Chaeyoung’s bold display.

“I really am sorry, Sunmi-sunbaenim.” Jennie starts. “But I don’t think I’ll be able to join you for dinner sometime soon.”

Sunmi just nods and quickly makes her escape. But not without bowing politely.

Chaeyoung watches her sunbae’s retreating form and mentally gives herself a pat on the back. _That’s what you get for trying to steal my woman._

_“_ Way to stake your claim on Jennie, _Chaeyoung-ah”_

Chaeyoung turns to face a snickering Lisa and an amused Jisoo, letting go of her grip on Jennie in the process. She sheepishly scratches the back of her head and tries to stammer out an explanation. “I-“

“ _Yah_ , I have no idea what’s gotten into Chaeyoung today.” Jennie cuts her off. “We’re gonna be the hot gossip of the night by the time the show ends.”

Jisoo lets out an amused snort. “You really think everyone here isn’t talking about you two already?”

Chaeyoung at least has the decency to actually _look_ embarrassed. She wraps her arms around Jennie’s waist and hides her face in the crook of Jennie’s neck.

Jennie only chuckles in response and rubs her girlfriend’s back soothingly. “Hey” She nudges Chaeyoung lightly. “I never said I didn’t like it, baby. I actually think it’s kinda hot.”

Chaeyoung whines adorably, still hiding her face in the crook of Jennie’s neck (Jennie thinks that Chaeyoung secretly loves to bury her face there. Well, among _other_ places on her body). The vibrations send shivers down Jennie’s spine. She pulls back and tilts Chaeyoung face up to meet hers.

“I love you.” Jennie breathes out. She leans in and presses a soft kiss just shy of Chaeyoung’s lips, far enough to not cause trouble but close enough to show anyone watching that it was definitely not intended to be a _friendly_ kiss.

Chaeyoung swears her heart stopped beating when she felt Jennie’s lips press lightly on her face. The kiss probably only lasted all of 3 seconds and Jennie didn’t even kiss her on the lips but it was enough to send Chaeyoung into a frenzy. Maybe time stopped or maybe it didn’t, but Chaeyoung swears she felt her heart swell and burst into a million fluttering butterflies.

Before Jennie could pull away completely, Chaeyoung pulls her closer and cups her face with one hand. She searches Jennie’s eyes for any sign of protest, but all she sees in the warm pools of dark brown are love & adoration. Chaeyoung’s breath hitches in her throat and she slowly leans down to-

“Are you guys fucking _insane?”_ Jisoo whisper-yells, hoping not to be heard by the entire crowd surrounding but also hoping it was loud enough to snap her _idiot_ bandmates out of whatever _dumb_ love haze they were in.

The pair of “love struck idiots” jumped apart in surprise. Jennie can’t actually believe they almost kissed in an arena filled with their peers and thousands of fans. She turns to look at Chaeyoung to gauge her reaction on the situation and she is surprised to see that Chaeyoung looks calm. Chaeyoung looks at her and shrugs.

Chaeyoung opens her mouth and was about to say something when the emcee makes the announcement that the award show is resuming in a few minutes.

Jisoo is the first to spring into action as she nudges Lisa back to their assigned seats. Jennie and Chaeyoung stay standing for a few seconds before Chaeyoung takes the initiative to slip her fingers between Jennie’s and pull her towards their seats. Jennie can only smile at her girlfriend.

Once all four of them were seated, Chaeyoung turns to face Jennie. She pulls their linked hands onto her lap and shoots a sly wink in Jennie’s direction. “I love you too”

Jennie ducks her head bashfully and focuses her attention on the stage as the next performers get ready for their performance.

And in this moment, all she can think of is ‘ _I’m happy’._


	2. epilogue

“ _Rosie!”_

Chaeyoung thinks she can vaguely hear Jennie calling out to her in her dream. She was taking a quiet stroll stroll alone in a field of beautiful blooming sunflowers. Her dream-self stops and inhales the intoxicating scent of nature before she continues her journey, using Jennie’s voice as a guide.

“ _Roseanne!”_

Chaeyoung looks up at the sky in confusion. Jennie usually never calls her by her proper English name, instead preferring her cute nickname _Rosie_ or her Korean name _Chaeyoung_. The sound of leaves rustling under her feet as she slowly explores the unfamiliar world comforts her in a way she doesn’t understand. The sun peeks out from behind the clouds and Chaeyoung lifts up her hand to shield her eyes from the bright rays. She was about to take another step forward when a loud booming voice violently rips through the sky and shakes everything in this seemingly perfect world.

“ ** _Park Chaeyoung!_** ”

Chaeyoung sits up violently, nearly colliding heads with an angry-looking Jennie. “Huh?” She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and tries to focus on her girlfriend, an annoyed response ready at the tip of her tongue when she finally notices her girlfriend’s expression. A very _beautiful_ anda very tiny Jennie Kim is also looking very _angry_ right now and the witty retort dies in Chaeyoung’s throat.

Chaeyoung shoots her girlfriend an innocent look as she tries to wrack her brain and figure out why Jennie was so angry. Did she do or say something stupid in her sleep again?

  
Jennie rolls her eyes and shoves her phone in Chaeyoung’s face. Chaeyoung thinks Jennie’s actually lost it until her brain registers what was on the phone screen. Chaeyoung’s eyes widen dramatically as she reads the headline.

**DISPATCH: BLACKPINK’S _Jennie & Rosé reportedly dating? Insider at {REDACTED} reports seeing the pair acting more than friendly throughout last night’s award show._**

_Oh._

Chaeyoung sheepishly faces her (still angry) girlfriend.

“ _Baby-“_

_“_ Don’t _baby_ me, Chaeyoung.” Jennie snaps. “Thanks to you and your sudden boldness last night, we are now-“ Jennie squints at her phone screen. “The number 1 trending topic in **23 different countries!** ”

Chaeyoung winces at Jennie’s tone. Maybe all the PDA wasn’t the brightest idea Chaeyoung has ever had.

“Okay maybe I did take it a little too far,” Chaeyoung guiltily admits. “But I didn’t hear you protesting!”

Jennie’s eyes slowly narrow into slits and if it weren’t for her bed hair, Chaeyoung would’ve been extremely terrified of her girlfriend right now. But instead, Chaeyoung tries to suppress a giggle because Jennie just looks like an adorable kitty cat. An _angry_ but adorable kitty cat.

“You _little- oof”_ Chaeyoung interrupts her girlfriend by pushing her lightly until Jennie falls unceremoniously onto the bed, her back landing with a soft _thud._

Chaeyoung crawls up her body and straddles Jennie, essentially pinning her down to the bed. Jennie’s hands automatically fly to grip Chaeyoung’s waist, her actions working on autopilot. She looks up at Chaeyoung and Jennie swears all the air leaves her lungs.

It was still pretty early in the morning, but the sun was already out & shining bright. Orange rays peaking through the slightly drawn curtains cast a warm glow onto Chaeyoung’s perfectly sculpted face. The sight was mesmerising and Jennie thinks Chaeyoung looks like a Greek goddess. Soft, wavy blonde tresses frame Chaeyoung’s face and with the way the warm orange glow casts playful shadows onto her skin, Jennie is sure she’s never seen anything as beautiful. Her heart constricts almost painfully because of how much she loves Chaeyoung right now and Jennie _knows_ even if she were to die in this second, she wouldn’t want to die any other way.

Chaeyoung looks at Jennie through half-lidded eyes, a mixture of unadulterated affection and _lust_ swirling in those beautiful brown orbs. She slowly leans down and rests her forehead against Jennie’s. Their lips are _so close_ and if Chaeyoung doesn’t kiss her right this second, Jennie _swears_ -

Chaeyoung finally connects their lips with a soft, languid kiss and it was like the world around them disappears. Jennie’s eyes flutter shut and she loses herself in the kiss. The hands resting on Chaeyoung’s hips slowly slip under her shirt and warm fingers teasingly trace the skin just under her breasts. Chaeyoung moans into the kiss, her hands flying into Jennie’s hair, tangling her fingers into soft, brown locks. She needs Jennie to just touch her _there,_ before she loses her fucking mind.

“ _Jennie, please-“_

A loud _crash_ coming from somewhere outside their room shatters the atmosphere around the pair and they break the kiss in surprise. Chaeyoung nearly fucking _cries_ out of frustration.

“ **JENNIE!** **CHAEYOUNG!** WHAT THE _**FUCK**!” _Jisoo basically screams. “COME OUT HERE **NOW**!”

Chaeyoung huffs and crosses her arms across her chest, unhappy at the fact that Jisoo interrupted her morning with her girlfriend. Jennie lets out a soft giggle at Chaeyoung’s expression and nudges her annoyed girlfriend off of her.

“You think she read the headlines?” Jennie asks, stretching her arms above her head as she slowly sits up on the bed.

“Oh, you _bet_ she did.”

Jennie hums in agreement. The two of them didn’t make any attempt to get up from the bed and Chaeyoung silently prays that Jisoo forgets about the whole ordeal. A few minutes pass and Chaeyoung almost snuggles back into bed when they hear Jisoo calling out for them again.

“ **KIM JENNIE!** **PARK CHAEYOUNG!** COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND DRAG YOU BOTH OUT BY THE HAIR!”

Jennie rolls her eyes at Jisoo’s dramatic words and slowly stands up, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself look presentable. She takes a deep breath once she was done and turns to face her girlfriend who was still sitting in the bed, looking absolutely displeased at the current situation. Jennie shakes her head and a small smile plays at her lips.

Jennie holds out a hand for Chaeyoung to take. “Together?”

“ _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> please do let me know if you like it! please also let me know if you don't like it!
> 
> buy me coffee if you love my work! https://ko-fi.com/adil8a
> 
> you can also request fics!


End file.
